


Красный сухой поцелуй

by IronAlcoholic



Category: DC Extended Universe, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dark, Drama, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Gay, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Kink, Love/Hate, M/M, One Night Stands, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronAlcoholic/pseuds/IronAlcoholic
Summary: Из глаз постепенно попадали остатки здравого смысла, и он быстрыми, но не слушающимися пальцами расстегнул свой жилет, отбрасывая тёмно-зелёную ткань в сторону и вновь смотря на Освальда, который лишь быстро притянул его к себе, жадно впиваясь в пухлые розоватые губы слишком откровенным поцелуем.
Relationships: Edward nygma/Oswald cobblepot, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Kudos: 2





	Красный сухой поцелуй

Тонкие пальцы правой руки оплетали горлышко наполовину пустой бутылки вина, а левая рука сжимала бутылку взбитых сливок. Запрокинув голову и дав очкам блеснуть в свете дневного солнца, он выдавил какое-то количество белой сладости себе в рот и, не проглатывая, залил это вином, а затем слегка поморщился, и стало заметно, как его кадык двинулся под кожей, когда он проглатывал эту безумную смесь. Освальд заворожённо наблюдал за тем, как его руки тряслись, как вены, проступавшие сквозь бледную кожу, пульсировали, когда обе бутылки тяжело ударились о дверцу холодильника.

— Проходи, — прозвучало как приговор, и Пингвин сделал шаг в небольшую кухню, будучи неспособным двигаться дальше, наблюдая, как мужчина медленно двигался, захлопывая створки шкафчиков над плитой, наблюдая, как его бёдра покачиваются взад-вперёд, а затем — как он делает быстрый выпад. Кобблпот застыл, будучи не в состоянии отреагировать, и каждое движение сводило его с ума. Нигма смотрел в его глаза, пристально, безумно, и в ореховых радужках отражалось испуганное лицо Освальда. — Почему ты просто стоишь?! — его безумный голос, хрипловатый тембр, словно он задыхался; его руки, сжимавшие белоснежную рубашку мужчины; его пьяный, нечеловеческий взгляд и пахнущее виноградом дыхание.

Кобблпот не мог сопротивляться, он болезненно поморщился, но привстал на цыпочки. Издать даже тихого шёпота не вышло, и очки оказались отброшены в сторону, Освальд отброшен на плетёное кресло, и Эд упал в его руки, неожиданно заходясь тихими всхлипами, шмыгая носом и едва дыша, дрожа всем телом. Он стал невероятно хрупким под пальцами Пингвина, который только и мог, что гладить обычно залаченные волосы и прижимать мужчину к себе, не особо понимая, что происходит. Горячие слёзы стекали по его шее, дальше, по позвоночнику под рубашкой, и холодок пробегал по спине.

— Прости… — выдохнул Эд едва слышно, вновь шмыгая носом и обдавая губы пахнущим вином дыханием. Невидимая виноградная нить связала их, и неожиданно Освальд оказался вовлечён в поцелуй со вкусом красного сухого. Шершавый язык быстро, судорожно облизывал его губы, и, легко проникнув в полуприоткрытый рот, коснулся зубов и быстро, рвано облизнул дёсны, как бы смеясь над ним.

Неожиданно поцелуй прервался, и Нигма резко выпрямился. Из глаз постепенно пpoпадали остатки здравого смысла, и он быстрыми, но не слушающимися пальцами расстегнул свой жилет, отбрасывая тёмно-зелёную ткань в сторону и вновь смотря на Освальда, который лишь быстро притянул его к себе, жадно впиваясь в пухлые розоватые губы слишком откровенным поцелуем. Руки Риддлера дрожали, и Пингвин накрыл их своими, мягко прикасаясь к пуговицам рубашки, сдерживаясь от того, чтобы сорвать рубашку с настолько желанного тела. Пьянящий привкус его губ, манящее хрупкое тело, тонкие пальцы и жадный взгляд сводили с ума, и Пингвин не имел понятия, когда они оба приняли вертикальное положение, и тем более — когда перешли в другую комнату. Он относительно очнулся только тогда, когда его тело оказалось прижато к белоснежным простыням, пахнущим какими-то травами и свежестью новой бумаги.

— Я… — Освальд попытался хоть что-то сказать, но рот, губы, ни одна мышца лица и всего тела не слушались его, и он заметил, как тяжело дышал Риддлер, прижимая его к кровати и сжимая его руки своими. Он удивлённо, завороженно уставился на собственные запястья, покрытые едва заметными веснушками, которые накрывали крупные, длиннопалые кисти его… друга? Врага? Возлюбленного? Того единственного, с кем он позволил любви ослабить себя. Его ошибки. Его слабости. Его Риддлера.

Над ухом раздался тихий рык, и Пингвин почувствовал, как с него был стянут плащ, жилетка и рубашка, и почти сразу — как одна рука накрыла его пах, и по всему телу пробежал холодок. Это было легчайшее прикосновение, заставившее его выгнуться всем телом, и доселе незнакомые эмоции нахлынули шумной волной, вынуждая толкнуться бёдрами в руку партнёра, издавая почти жалобный стон.Звякнула пряжка узкого кожаного ремня, прошелестела одежда — и брюки были отброшены в сторону, а вслед за ними были отброшены и боксеры. Освальд рвано вздохнул от ощущения чужой эрекции, которая упиралась в его ногу, и от холодного, скользкого ощущения соприкосновения с тканью брюк Риддлера, которые так чертовски мешали ему сейчас.

— Люблю, — прозвучало слишком страстно, слишком болезненно-пьяно, слишком интимно. Один тонкий палец проник в Освальда, и он простонал, невольно сжимаясь и отстраняясь, но мягкие, осторожные движения Нигмы вынуждали его тихо стонать в белоснежную подушку. Он выгнулся, невольно двинув бёдрами навстречу движениям, и всё тело пронзило наслаждение. Над ухом послышался тихий смешок. Освальд не был способен говорить, не был способен дышать, он лишь стонал в подушку, извиваясь и кусая губы, пока блаженная боль пронизывала его тело сильными толчками.

Сухая, холодная рука накрыла его губы, врываясь в рот, и Пингвин простонал, обводя языком пальцы с короткими, узкими ногтями и жмурясь от боли. Она пронизывала насквозь, и движения становились медленнее, растянутее, словно что-то другое, более грандиозное, более болезненно-приятное должно было вскоре начаться. Неожиданно он почувствовал пустоту внутри — за спиной раздалось тихое шуршание — а затем в него вновь ворвались, болезненно двигаясь, но на этот раз два пальца, смоченные его собственной слюной. Медленные, растянутые движения, тяжёлое дыхание и вес Риддлера, покрывавшего поцелуями его спину и плечи, оставляя яркие, почти алые метки. Он обдавал его своим теплом, своим дыханием, двигаясь то быстро и порывисто, то растянуто и медленно. Уже третий палец проскользнул в него, и движения растянулись в болезненные толчки, выбивавшие из Освальда громкие стоны, смешивавшиеся со всхлипами, и пахло вином и сладким, пахло болью и страстью, когда всё прекратилось.

Освальд почти испуганно оглянулся, чтобы увидеть сосредоточенного Эдварда, который любовно проводил пальцами по его плечам и спине, почти улыбаясь. Его волосы прилипли ко лбу, язык скользил по губам, медленно слизывая красные следы, и, словно как отголосок, плечо ужалила запоздалая боль, и кровь капнула на белоснежную простыню. Из груди опять вырвался болезненный стон, заставивший губы Риддлера искривиться в усмешке. Тонкие пальцы Эда скользили по его члену, уже не скрытому одеждой, размазывая предэякулянт по всей длине, избегая использование смазки. По щекам Пингвина разлилась краска, и он уткнулся лицом в пахнущую травами белую ткань. Вскоре под него скользнула подушка, и через мгновение всё тело пронзила сильная боль. Его словно разрывало изнутри, и потребовалось несколько секунд чтобы осознать, что произошло.

На шею Освальда легла холодная рука, слегка сжимая, а другая опиралась о кровать рядом с его лицом. Медленно, с тихими стонами, он привык к боли, расслабляясь и скашивая глаза, пытаясь увидеть, что делает Эд. Высматривать не пришлось — медленное, осторожное движение полностью выдало все его намерения.

Нигма медленно, осторожно, почти нежно толкался в него, и с каждым движением проскальзывать становилось всё легче, и изменившийся угол заставил Кобблпота выгнуться, запрокидывая голову. Волна наслаждения накрыла его с головой, вырывая из груди пошлый, громкий стон, который тут же оказался прерван сжавшейся рукой на его шее. Не удавалось даже сделать вдох, и Пингвин закрыл глаза, боясь той темноты, которая подступала к нему с уголков глаз.  
Неожиданно дышать стало легче, и давление пропало, и лишь сильные, постепенно ускоряющиеся толчки остались прежними. За спиной слышались гортанные стоны, и постепенно ритм толчков выровнялся. Они слились в единое целое, смесь боли и наслаждения, смесь сухого красного вина и взбитых сливок, смесь зелёного и фиолетового, смесь Риддлера и Пингвина.

Движения ускорялись, и Освальд забылся в дымке наслаждения и страсти, изгибаясь, двигая бёдрами навстречу толчкам, постанывая и сжимая руками простыни, когда рука Эдварда легла на его член. Несколько быстрых, порывистых движений, и он простонал, дрожа всем телом и шепча итальянские проклятия вперемешку с пронзительным «Эд!», кончая в руку, пачкая тонкие, длинные пальцы любовника своим семенем. Над ухом послышался пренебрежительный смешок и тихий голос, хриплый и надорванный. Слова разобрать было невозможно, но дыхание и сухие губы щекотали его шею, висок, мочку уха, и он тихо стонал, извиваясь под Эдом. Вскоре тот кончил, не переставая вбиваться в Пингвина, двигаясь с каждым разом быстрее.

Оба лежали на белых простынях. На лбах высохли капельки пота, на губах застыли признания в любви. Эд быстро заснул, беззащитно свернувшись на кровати, прижав к себе Освальда, а тот, едва дыхание над ухом стало спокойным и сонным, поднялся, оделся и, с болью взглянув на Загадочника, ушёл, оставляя на прощание свой галстук на спинке кровати.

А утром следующего дня Эд проснётся разбитым и больным. Утром следующего дня Эд со злостью бросит пурпурный галстук на пол. Утром следующего дня Эд будет шептать его имя, задыхаясь в рыданиях и разбивая костяшки пальцев о стены, а затем натянет чёрные перчатки и выйдет в город — идеальный, в выглаженном костюме, совершенный Риддлер. Уже не Эдвард Нигма.


End file.
